The area of use related to the apparatus shown below is to assist various individuals in bipedal motion such as walking and running. The apparatus shown below is particularly conducive for individuals that desire an active lifestyle but have mobility issues such as troubled joints or other ailments that do not allow them to fully support their own body weight upon their legs for the duration of time.
The apparatus shown below is particularly conducive for allowing the individual to run in that the weight of the individual is partially supported by the elbows and hands of the individual. Further, the center of gravity of the individual with respect to the support system is such that it is very desirable and comfortable for the individual to walk at a brisk pace or run and alter the amount of force distributed upon the upper body support system. The apparatus is particularly distinctive in that it does not have the appearance or functional feel of a clinical hospital-type device, but rather is very conducive overall to an active lifestyle.
In general, the prior art devices that are adapted to assist an individual conduct bipedal motion are not conducive for an individual with a more active lifestyle. These prior art devices utilize cumbersome structures that are not adequate to support the upper body of an individual.